


Not as bad as it seems

by Penny4yourThoughts



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Nick Fury Feels, Nick Fury Knows All, Nick Fury is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Nick Fury, Sick Character, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Nick Fury, Vomiting, Whump, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny4yourThoughts/pseuds/Penny4yourThoughts
Summary: When Stark asked him to look after 'something important' for him while he was away on a mission, Fury expected some type of new weapon, but what he encounters is not at all what he expected to discover.Or:Tony is away on a mission and asked the only person available to look after a sick Peter... Will Nick be able to do it?
Relationships: Nick Fury & Peter Parker, Nick Fury & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 25
Kudos: 540
Collections: The Best Irondad/Spiderson Fics, The Best Peter Parker Whump Fics





	Not as bad as it seems

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so let me explain. If you've seen Captain Marvel or even just watched the trailer you know Fury has a soft spott for cute animals (aka Goose the cat) so I was thinking... Yeah wow I know I did that! Anyways! I was thinking what if Fury also had like a soft spot for kids? We're gonna ignore FFH, obviously, because in my world pretty much nothing shall exist after Homecoming! I refuse to accept the ending!
> 
> TW: Vomiting 
> 
> Just... Just read it, IDK

Soft music met his ear as Fury took the elevator up to the penthouse of the famed ‘Avengers Tower’.

“Fucking elevator music” He mumbled grumpily to himself, shaking his head at the ridiculous cliché 

He quickly fished out his phone and checked for any news but sighed as nothing appeared on the screen. Well except a text from his mother but he’d respond to that later…

Stark had asked him to watch over something important while he and the rest of the team were out on a mission… What exactly that important thing was, he couldn’t remember, but he assumed that he’d remember whatever it was when he got there or else he could simply ask the glorified computer in the ceiling.

He had other important things to attend to.

The elevator doors opened a few minutes later to an empty living room. The large windows casting shadows over the room and the afternoon sun darkening it’s corners.  
He frowned at the fact that the elevator didn’t make any noise signalling his arrival, but at the time didn’t think much of it. 

He stepped into the empty living room… 

Well… 

Almost empty.

He had taken maybe two steps out of the elevator when he noticed the slightest of movements coming from the expensive couch in the middle of the room, the back of the thing obscuring his view of the threat. 

Trained to be able to move almost completely soundless, the agent slowly approached the couch while he expertly removed his handgun from it’s holster and quickly moved one of his hands to his phone in his back pocket and pressed the emergency button once, alerting people of a possible threat that may be looming, but to wait for his signal… 

He raised his arms, gun aimed at the back of the couch as he observed the room quickly, but saw nothing that could have allowed an intruder to come in. Windows were intact, the air vents weren’t accasible and there was an AI up and running at all times.

So the person that was doing an awful job at hiding somehow still managed to evade a high level security system. 

At this point he was pretty sure that whoever was hiding had noticed him, because as soon as he had pulled out his gun all movement had ceased. 

He firmly grabbed hold of the gun again with his finger resting on the trigger and in one move he took off the safety and stepped around the couch aiming it straight at the intruder.

Only to then be met with two big brown eyes staring straight back at him.

The big brown eyes of a kid.

The kid scrambled back on the couch, getting constricted in the blankets and bringing up his hands shakily.

Fury lowered his gun for a split second as he stared in shock before aiming it again and stepping closer, knowing damn well that letting his guard down was the last thing he was supposed to do and continued to hold the kid at gunpoint. For all he knew, some evil corporation could be hiring kids to fight their battles now.

“You have ten seconds to explain to me how you got into this tower” He said in a menacingly low voice.

The kid just kind of stuttered as his breathing quickened.

He took note of the bucket standing next to the couch and the boy’s pale complexion but decided not to dwell on it. A voice in the back of his head was telling him that the kid was innocent but he never trusted anyone, let alone a complete stranger that got into the Avengers Tower without alerting anyone...

“10!” Fury threatened

“Uh! W-What?” The kid stuttered out terrified, while struggling to come with the words

“9!”

“But FRIDAY always let’s me in, sir!” The kid squeaked

“Do you really think I’m gonna believe that? 8!”

“It’s true sir! Please just ask her!” The boy whimpered

“If I may, sir, I would suggest lowering the weapon or else I’m going to have to call in reinforcements” FRIDAY spoke up firmly. 

Fury looked up in shock as the kid did the same. So the brat hacked his way into FRIDAY…

He was just about to start screaming interrogations at the kid when he actually took a moment to truly look at the boy.

The kid looked disheveled, his hair a mess as he looked in between him and the gun with wide eyes. The boy appeared to be unarmed from where he was sitting in what looked to be his pyjamas.

Avengers pyjamas that is. 

Instead of clarifying anything, it only raised more questions.

“What is your name and what the hell are you doing here?” Fury bit out.

The boy gasped slightly and stammered out a response “P-Peter Parker sir? Uhm… Mr. Stark, let's me stay here? I was supposed to stay at the tower, but he got called away on a mission, sir.” Peter said

Shock went through him “Parker? As in Richard and Mary Parker?” Fury asked as he lowered the gun instantly, now really taking a moment to look the boy up and down.

“Y-yes? They are my mom and dad? Or were…” Peter said sadly, slumping slightly. 

“Peter Parker… Wow. Never thought I’d see you again” Fury responded, his voice taking on a much calmer tone

Peter just looked even more confused… 

Nick shook his head slightly as he put his gun away completely. He would explain later.

“Sorry kid. Didn’t mean to scare you. What are you doing here though?”

“Uhm… I’m Mr. Stark's intern? He uh- I was supposed to stay with him for the weekend while my aunt was at work, but he got called away…”

“And Stark just lets any intern on his personal floor? Let alone stay over in the first place?” Fury questioned.

“I’m his personal intern?” The kid tried

Fury just raised his eyebrow at the kid’s stuttering but frowning a second later as the kid closed his eyes with a deep, sad sigh. “You alright?”

On any other day Peter would probably have been surprised by the man’s sudden concern but at the moment he wasn’t really aware of anything. “Uhm… Not really no” Peter said softly as he swallowed thickly. “I uh am not feeling the greatest” Peter mumbled, rubbing a hand over his face tiredly and squeezing his blanket.

The kid looked absolutely miserable and seemed to shrink in on himself.

Fury opened his mouth to ask the kid what was going on when Peter let out a deep shuddering sigh before promptly gagging, his hands flying to cover his mouth.

Fury moved without thinking as he grabbed the bucket off the floor next to the couch and shoving it in the kid’s hands, holding it under the boy’s chin just in time for him to hiccup and letting out a thin stream of bile.

He took note of the fact that the bucket already needed changing even before handing it to the kid. 

Peter took a shuddering breath and spit into the bucket. He removed one hand that was clutching the plastic rim and rubbed it over his face again, letting it rest on his probably overheated forehead.

“You think you’re done?” Fury asked carefully

Peter nodded softly as his breath still seemed to be hitching a little. “Sorry..”  
Nick took the bucket away from the boy and looked at him for a moment in case he needed it again.

Peter flopped down against the backrest of the couch, wrapping himself in the blanket tiredly.

Fury just stared at the young boy awkwardly “Can I get you anything? Some water? Soup?” Nick asked softly, his face showing little emotion

“I haven’t been able to keep anything down, sir” Peter nearly whispered.

“How about a bit of water first? Maybe after that we can try something else”

Peter nodded, probably not really processing the information much anyway. 

Fury made quick work of emptying and cleaning out the bucket and came back with a glass of water and some crackers he found in the spacious pantry. 

When he returned Peter had laid down on the couch again in the same way he presumably was moments before.

“Here kid, have some of this” Fury said as he crouched down in front of the boy and held out the glass of water. 

The kid slowly peeked open his eyes and looked confusedly at the man crouched in front of him for a moment. Fury kept on a straight face most of the time, his mask barely faltering and didn’t really show emotion. One could say the man didn’t care at all but his actions suggested otherwise.

Despite the stoic mask, the man had a sense of gentleness around him when dealing with Peter. 

Tony was very much the same. More so in the beginnings of their relationship than now. Now the man didn’t seem so afraid to show that he deeply cared about the kid. He was a bit overprotective from time to time, but Peter would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it just a little bit that the man he admired, cared so much for him

“Let’s sit you up a little, okay?”

Peter nodded softly, raising himself up a little so that Fury could slip an arm behind him and help the boy up. 

Peter took the glass from him and gratefully took a few sips, laying down again after that.

Peter got comfortable under the blanket again, shifting to lay flat on the couch. 

Nick looked around the room in thought, making sure to check his phone for any news and also disabling the threat alert. 

As the kid got comfortable again, Fury himself sat down in the fancy armchair opposite to where the kid was, to send some emails and get started on some reports.

“Sir?-” A small voice piped up from the couch “Hm?” “I don’t mean to be rude, but uh… Can I ask what you’re doing here?”

“Well Stark asked me to look after something important for him while he was on the mission, but I didn’t really listen so I had no idea what the thing was, but I think I’ve found it”

“What was it?” Peter asked, twisting on the couch awkwardly to look at Fury to which the man just raised an eyebrow. 

“Right. But what if it was like a super secret weapon?” 

“Then I would have found it and looked out for it”

“But you said that you didn’t even know what it was right? What if it was like an alien? And how do you know so sure it is me?”

“Well even though he likes to think so, Stark isn’t really that great at keeping secrets, you’ve probably seen the whole “I am Iron Man’ gig, so I would have found out either way, but he sounded really concerned about this so it’s pretty safe to say it was you he was talking about kid. And apart from that I do recall him saying something by the name of Peter but I assumed it was another cheesy acronym for one of his creations but guess not… Or are you trying to tell me there’s actually some weapon I should know about?”

“No! No no, not at all” Peter scrambled.

The room filled with silence again and Nick was almost sure the boy had fallen asleep when he suddenly spoke up again. 

“Mr. Stark is concerned about me?”

“It sounded like it” It didn’t take a genius to notice that the man had gone soft over time. He was less afraid to show people he cared and overall just seemed more relaxed.

There had been speculations going around about what caused the sudden change of heart, most of them being about a certain Spiderling doing his part in softening up the man of steel. And all of the Avengers it seemed as well . 

The vigilante had been seen frolicking around them a few times, either joining them on the more routine missions, tagging along- or rather playing along when they would be training. The hero had an energy around him that somehow managed to ease everyone’s spirit.

So... That, or this new ‘Intern’ the man had somehow ‘acquired’ that apparently stayed over as well… 

Not long after the admission the boy appeared to have actually fallen asleep this time. Fury filled the time and silence with working through some of the papers he had carried in his coat and finally answering some emails he had been postponing. 

It probably had only been around 20 minutes when Fury got abruptly shocked out of his trance at the sound of the kid coughing, gagging and then what sounded like, choking.

He shot up from the chair, throwing his phone haphazardly behind him and hurrying over to the kid. He once again slid an arm behind the kid’s back and pulled him up in one rapid movement, leaning him over slightly to cough up everything that came up.

The shirt the boy had been wearing was now ruined and the boy still seemed very out of it as he looked around hazedly. He had luckily managed to narrowly miss the blanket, but that resulted in having thrown up on himself.

“Easy there, kiddo,” Fury said. The boy seemed to sway a bit, not really processing the words. Fury grabbed the handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the kid’s face from where a bit of watery vomit had run down his chin. 

He waited for any type of reaction from the boy, but the kid wasn’t all the way there yet, his eyes drooped with sleep. “Why don’t we get you cleaned up a little?” Fury sighed. 

He helped the kid stumble off the couch, the man having to take most of the kid’s weight as Peter's knees seemed to barely be able to carry his weight.

He somehow managed to get the kid to the bathroom and sat him down on the closed toilet seat. “Why don’t you wait here while I’ll go look for some clean clothes” Fury suggested, moving out of the room quickly.

He walked out into the hallway to hopefully get a clean shirt from somewhere, but he didn’t really have to search for all that long as he passed a door, next to what he assumed was actually the master bedroom, with a sign that said ‘Peter’s room’.

The room was spacious, walls filled with posters and shelves stacked with books and what appeared to be all sorts of lego creations. He stored the information about the clearly designated room in the back of his head to ask about later and walked over to the dresser shoved against the wall, grabbing the very first shirt he could find. 

He also quickly grabbed the hoodie that was thrown over the desk chair and hurried back to the bathroom.

He knocked on the door before entering and found Peter slightly swaying on the toilet seat. He assessed the situation before focussing back on the boy. “Okay, so I don’t think you are in any state to take a shower by yourself so we’re just gonna change your shirt and go back to the living room” Fury explained.

He made quick work of assisting the boy in taking off his sodden shirt and handed him a washcloth to clean himself a little. The kid moved in a very robotic way as he tiredly dragged the washcloth across his chest.

Peter started shivering not long after, so they quickly put on the new shirt. The kid’s temperature was still a little high but luckily nothing too concerning as of yet. Fury stepped out of the bathroom for a second so the kid could use the toilet and then guided him back to the couch.

Pretty much as soon as the kid settled down he had fallen back asleep. Trusting the boy to be asleep for a while, Fury went around the tower collecting and printing some important files.

His gut told him to stay with the boy so pretty soon he was heading back to the kid. Once in the elevator he got a message from Natasha, updating him about the mission. Nothing much to update apparently, but they would probably be back before it was even dark.

Fury stepped out of the elevator, the lack of ‘ding’ now clear to him and sat down in the chair he previously occupied. But before he sat down he noticed the blanket having slipped down a little so with a small smile he pulled it over the boy.

He looked at the boy for a moment longer, letting the familiar features wash over him. He had Mary’s nose… 

Not wanting to be creepy, Fury sat down and got back to work.

* * *

The kid had now been peacefully sleeping for a while, and Fury had luckily managed to finish quite a lot of work. He opened the next tab on his phone, an article about the neighborhood hero; Spider-man.

He read through it quickly, in hopes of learning more about the hero. He was convinced Stark knew the real identity of the vigilante even though he denied it. The hero hadn’t even been around long yet and SHIELD was already pretty close to figuring out the man’s/kid’s name. 

They had managed to narrow it down quite a lot. At the moment they had cut down their research to a neighborhood and an apartment building. The difficult part was figuring out the man’s age to further narrow down their results, but either way they were maybe days away from actually uncovering it. 

Nick closed an article about the hero rescuing someone's cat and stopping a bank robbery maybe two hours later. “Spider-Man…” Fury sighed as he rubbed his forehead tiredly. 

“Hm?” Came a tired hum from the couch.

And just like that all the puzzle pieces seemed to fall into place…

He knew the Parkers, he knew their research… He even knew their son! But when he first heard the name be mentioned as a suspect he didn’t want to believe it. No, he wasn’t leading the search, but he should have started asking questions a lot sooner. Perhaps he was trying to keep himself from remembering the past or maybe he was too stupid to understand it. 

He took a deep breath to let the information sink in… 

“So… Spider-Man huh?”

A tense silence filled the room.

“Uh no? I-I don’t know him” The kid scrambled

“Don’t bother pretending now, kid ” Fury sighed

The boy sighed. “Um… Okay. So now you know, huh? Oh no... Mr. Stark’s gonna be so mad at me…” He seemed to mumble to himself. 

“Don’t worry about that kid.” Fury replied, still processing the news

“Okay… Can you keep that a secret, Mr. Fury?” 

“Just Fury is fine kid.”

“Mr. Fury. Sir? Can I maybe have some water please?”

“Of course, kid” He said and got up to refill the kid’s glass. The boy was luckily looking a lot better than he did moments before. 

He handed the kid the water and he sipped on it carefully. “You feeling a bit better kid?” 

“A little…” Peter mumbled.

Without even having to ask Fury also handed the kid the saltine crackers to nibble on. 

“Do you wanna watch anything kid?”Fury asked, gesturing to the large television.

“Yeah sure. FRIDAY can you put on the movie I was watching before?” 

A second later the screen turned on playing what Nick recognized to be a Star Wars movie.

“Was there any news on the mission, Mr. Fury?” At the man’s hesitating look, Peter continued to elaborate “I wasn’t allowed to come because I got sick and FRIDAY won’t tell me anything…” 

“Well I can’t tell you everything of course ‘cause then I’d have to kill you” Fury joked. _Although the kid did pale considerably at the comment _“But the Avengers are expecting to back home before it’s dark”__

___“Okay” Answered a small voice_ _ _

____

“I thought people like you couldn’t get sick. Look at Rogers for example” 

____

“Well… Nope, I thought so too, but apparently not. I used to get sick a lot as a child- '' _‘I know’ _Fury wanted to add -”So I had hoped with the enhancements that was now done too, but I guess not. I managed to catch some sort of virus that I’m not even gonna bother trying to remember the name of...” Peter trailed off tiredly__

____

_____It seemed that even holding a conversation took a lot out of the boy, but what was there to expect when he was still very much sick._ _ _ _ _

____

___Despite being a little more awake the kid was still pale as a ghost and had bags under his eyes that could put those of Stark’s at shame._ _ _

____

___“So kid, before you go back to sleep, why don’t you eat something first?”_ _ _

____

___“But sir, I can’t keep anything down… What if I just throw up again-?” The kid rambled_ _ _

____

___“Then we’ll deal with it then”Nick stated “I’ll make you my mama's soup. Works great on upset stomachs, but you gotta get something in you bud. You look terrible”_ _ _

____

___“Thank you?”_ _ _

____

___Luckily the common room’s fridge had been entirely stocked of all the right things so he was able to get started on his family favourite’s soup. Peter had drifted off not long after the man had disappeared into the kitchen, the movie being automatically paused by FRIDAY._ _ _

____

___Not long before the soup was done, the kid stirred. Presumably having smelled the delicious food._ _ _

____

___Fury smiled as the kid looked around the room while rubbing his eye as he raised himself up._ _ _

____

___“Chicken broth with fresh vegetables” Fury spoke up as he walked over with a bowl. “Just how my ma made it” He said as he handed the boy the soup._ _ _

____

___Peter took a tentative sip and perked up a little “Oh this is really good, sir!” Peter said happily as he sipped on it._ _ _

____

___He finished most of the bowl pretty quickly and then went back to quietly watching the movie._ _ _

____

___Some time later when they both finished their dinner Peter shyly asked for some crackers, happy that the kid was finally eating, Fury got up to get the boy some._ _ _

____

___The kid was so enthralled in watching the movie however that he wasn’t really aware of how much he had of it…_ _ _

____

___That, sadly resulting in the kid throwing up not even twenty minutes later._ _ _

____

___“Well, from the looks of it kid you did manage to keep the soup down” Fury tried to joke as he came back into the living room after having cleaned out the bucket._ _ _

____

___“Yay me” Peter mumbled tiredly._ _ _

____

___“At least you managed to keep something down”_ _ _

____

___“True”_ _ _

____

___Afterwards they both went back to what they were doing. Peter luckily had some colour back in his face._ _ _

____

___It was already some time later in the evening, the soft lights of the living room lights giving off a warm and comfortable atmosphere, when a hesitant voice spoke up from the couch._ _ _

____

___"Mr. Fury? Can I ask you something?" He asked somewhat dejectedly._ _ _

____

___"Of course kid."_ _ _

____

___"Uhm earlier today… You mentioned you knew my- my parents…Or really that you remembered my last name? I'm sorry I'm rambling…-"_ _ _

____

___"No it's okay kid. I did know your parents"_ _ _

____

___"Oh. Can you…. Can you tell me about them?"_ _ _

____

___“Sure.” Fury smiled “Mary and Richard were SHIELD agents. Good ones. They… They were scientists as well, their work was admirable. But they were also really good friends of mine”_ _ _

____

___“What were they like?” Peter nearly whispered._ _ _

____

___“They were good people. Kind. Compassionate too. Which only made them even better at what they did” Fury told the boy as he kind of stared off in memory of the pair while Peter looked at him wide eyed, hanging onto the man’s every word._ _ _

____

___“They also really loved their son. Even met him quite a few times” Fury smiled, Peter visibly perking up at that._ _ _

____

___“Really?”_ _ _

____

___“Yup. Got to hold him when he was a baby. He used play around in my office as a toddler”_ _ _

____

___“Wow… I-I don’t remember that…”_ _ _

____

___“I mean, I didn’t really expect you to, you were really young.”_ _ _

____

___Peter smiled gently._ _ _

____

___“They used to have pictures of their family hanging around everywhere and would always celebrate every milestone. Mary used to drink her coffee with a lot of milk. Richard prefered tea. Mary was organized, Richard was messy. They were smart. Genius, even. A lot of their research has truly helped the rest of the world. Even heroes”_ _ _

____

___“I heard that my dad’s research resulted in well… The radioactive spider that bit me…”_ _ _

____

___“That’s true. Although I’m not sure they truly intended their son to become a superhero”_ _ _

____

___“Right...”_ _ _

____

___“But I do know that they would be proud”_ _ _

____

___The kid went quiet after that… Staring at something in thought._ _ _

____

___“When they passed away. I was devastated. Obviously. Afterwards they were even discussions of me becoming your guardian, but that role quickly went to your aunt and uncle. And… I see that they did an awesome job at raising you.”_ _ _

____

___“Thank you sir…” Peter said softly. He smiled at the small things the man told him. If he knew that it was very important to him, well Peter didn’t need to say anything._ _ _

____

* * *

____

___Later that night, the kid was peacefully sleeping when Fury heard the distinct sound of the helicarrier landing._ _ _

____

___He guessed that this was probably also his cue to leave so he got up and slowly started to pack things up, making sure to be quiet so as to not disturb the boy._ _ _

____

___He was just pulling the blanket over the kid when he noticed the elevator doors opening and Natasha standing there, watching him with a soft smile._ _ _

____

___“So how was the mission?” Fury asked to break the awkward silence._ _ _

____

___“Boring. Just a pretty regular drug bust. Really a waste of time. How’s the kid?” Natasha replied as she walked over to the couch._ _ _

____

___“Better. Managed to get him to keep some food down.”_ _ _

____

___“You made him food?” Natasha stated. “Huh, must be some special kid then.” She huffed a smile. “I already sent you the mission report. I’m gonna clean my gun” She stated simply and walked back over to the elevator, never mentioning what she saw. She always knew the man had a soft spot for kids. The kid on the couch probably being the very cause of that as well. “Oh and Stark is looking for the kid. He was supposed to be in the MedBay so he’s probably freaking out right now” Natasha finished as she stepped into the elevator._ _ _

____

___Fury didn’t even get time to respond as the elevator doors closed around her._ _ _

____

___And indeed like Natasha said a somewhat disheveled looking Stark walked in not that much later. Clearing his throat as he noticed the other man standing there._ _ _

____

___“Fury.”_ _ _

____

___“Stark.”_ _ _

____

___Tony had a few scratches on his face, a bruise already forming above his left eywbrow, but otherwise seemed to be fine._ _ _

____

___Peter then stirred on the couch, letting out a soft grumble reminding the two men of his presence._ _ _

____

___At the reminder of the kid, Stark’s whole demeanor suddenly changed. His back tensed a little and the man hurried over to the couch quickly, his eyes holding a protective determination Fury had never seen in Tony before._ _ _

____

___Tony rounded the couch quickly and at seeing the boy peacefully snoozing, the man let out a big breath of relief and visibly relaxed. “Ah. There’s the rascal”_ _ _

____

___“So Peter huh? Quite the intern I must say” Fury said with a raised eyebrow._ _ _

____

___“Yeah he is.” Tony looked up at Fury, scanning his face as he replied with a small smile. The exhausted looking hero sighed, not taking his eyes off the boy and then went to sit down next to Peter on the couch._ _ _

____

___As if the boy knew he was there, the kid slightly turned from where he was sleeping on his back, to turn on his side and cuddle into the man._ _ _

____

___Fury watched on with somewhat amazement as Tony didn’t flinch away from the contact and rubbed the kid’s back softly, feeling his forehead to check the kid’s temperature despite the fact that the man could probably ask FRIDAY. He ran a hand through the soft curls atop the kid’s head “Was he… Was he okay?”_ _ _

____

___“Could be better. He threw up a couple times, but mostly just slept. He did manage to keep some soup down though”_ _ _

____

“He managed to keep something down? Okay that’s good. That’s good. ” Tony seemed to mutter to himself, looking back at Fury for a moment, but quickly focusing back on Peter as if looking away for too long would cause the boy to randomly disappear.  
“Kid managed to catch some sort of weird virus. He hasn’t been able to keep anything down for a few days now. _Because _of that he was _supposed _to stay in the MedBay, hooked up to an IV, but according to FRIDAY he managed to escape”____

_______ _ _ _

__

_______“Was he not supposed to leave?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______“It wasn’t like he wasn’t allowed to leave or anything, but he was pretty dehydrated and weak. Weak enough to need an IV. Which he then ripped out…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______“Kid was probably slightly delirious”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______“Probably was” Tony laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______“Well, I should really get him back to bed. He can’t be sleeping on the couch all day” Tony spoke up as he got up from the couch, groaning slightly at the movement. From the looks of it Tony probably hadn’t even stopped or slowed down to get himself checked out, instead immediately running to find the boy._ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______Fury watched on in silence as Tony carefully gathered his precious cargo in his arms, making sure the kid's head was tucked into his neck and the soft fleece blanket still wrapped around him._ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______Tony paused for a moment after having picked the boy up. “Thank you for watching him. I hope he wasn’t too much trouble. He can be quite the handful sometimes”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______“It was no problem” Fury said in honesty and well… He actually really didn’t mind watching over him. It was nice to see the kid again after all those years and trying to keep distance as to not to put him in danger._ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______“Alright time to go” Tony said softly and started walking out the room, but before he could fully leave Nick spoke up._ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______“Stark?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______“Keep me updated will you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______“I will,” Tony said with a nod._ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

* * *

____

_______Luckily Helen Cho managed to synthesize a drug to help with the worst of his symptoms a few days later. The kid luckily was already well on his way to recovery but the medication helped him shake off the last of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______It was maybe a few weeks later when Fury bumped into the kid again._ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______He was supposed to meet up with Romanov when he accidentally ran into the kid eating cereal in the kitchen._ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______“I see that you are eating again” Fury spoke up, breaking the silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______The kid flinched, somewhat choking on his snack before turning around. “Mr. Fury! Hi!” Peter said excitedly, jumping off the stool to walk over to the man. “Uh … T-Thank you for looking after me, sir”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______“No problem kid”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______Peter smiled awkwardly, looking around the room. He snapped his gaze back to the man in front of him when he noticed Fury grabbing something from his coat._ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______“You asked me about your parents a few weeks ago… So I dug around a bit and well. Here. I think you should have this” Fury said, getting a folder out of his long coat and handed it over to the boy._ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______Peter’s eyes widened and fell silent as he took the folder from the man. He opened it carefully and felt his heart stop for a second._ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______In the folder there were pictures of his parents, polaroids of him and his parents as a baby. Even a picture of him and a young Fury. Just ones he had never seen before. He stroked a finger over the picture of his mom smiling as his dad kissed her cheek. He slowly looked through the papers, there were mission reports with little notes from what he assumed was his mom. There even was a sticky note or two with a message to get milk after work._ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______Peter felt his throat tighten and his eyes burn “Thank you” he said softly, looking up only to be met with an empty living room._ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______Peter smiled as he hugged the folder to his chest and went back to eating his cereal, his heart somehow feeling lighter._ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

**Author's Note:**

> So? What you think? I worked on this waaay longer then I'd like to admit, constantly procastinating it and just putting it on the backburner not expecting anyone to want to read it but hey, I'm gonna post it anyway 'cause you never know!
> 
> I really hoped you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought! Your opinion matters! ( But , let's keep it nice tho ;) )
> 
> Oh and let me edit it later, I'm tired and it's late. I am. So smart.  
> Love you guys!
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> O Penny4yourThoughts
> 
> Oh and as promised, here's your motivational vid! : https://youtu.be/ch8pwy-V1E8


End file.
